


禁 忌 之 吻 下

by iyanshushu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyanshushu/pseuds/iyanshushu





	禁 忌 之 吻 下

丹罐 弟控

有点腹黑的哥哥X小迷糊弟弟

01-04

 

05

“搞定了！”昨晚邕圣祐单手搭在他肩上是这么说的。

那他离胜券在握也就不远了！

赖冠霖想了一宿，好不容易下定决心正面哥哥的感情。

他觉得自己要按照网上的教程，给亲爱的哥哥大人做一份爱心牛肉三文治，哥哥跟自己一样最爱牛肉了。

只要有了借口，靠近哥哥应该不难吧。

穿着红白相间睡衣的他蹦跶下楼，见哥哥已经坐在饭桌上悠闲看报纸，像只小猫一样蹑手蹑脚地走过去，蹲在哥哥旁边，甜甜地喊了一声，“哥哥。”

希望有多大，失望就有多大，结果换来哥哥冷漠的回应，“早啊，冠霖。”

“加油”，他很快调整心态。

见哥哥放下报纸，穿好西装皮革一副准备要出门的样子，他着急了，“哥哥要出门吗？”

鉴于弟弟过于可爱的举动，不忍冷漠的姜丹尼尔看了弟弟一眼，与其擦肩而过时拿走沙发上的皮包，“是啊，快开学了，学校会议必须参加。”

“好吧。”他浑身低气压，半垂着的杏花眼惹人爱怜，盯着哥哥食用过的筷子发呆。

今天是第五天。

唉，他深深叹了一口气。

怎么自己才见着哥哥，哥哥就要出门了。

赖冠霖莫名心酸，连带着早饭都不想吃。

小时候，他们虽然有过争吵，可是哥哥都会第一时间靠近自己。

像这样五天才见一次面，冷漠的语气，他还是头一回尝试。

犹如锥心之痛！

小孩的泪水在眼睛里直打转，即将从夺眶而出。

“冠霖可以叫外卖吗？我大概会晚点回来，还有聚会。”语句不知怎的有些生硬，姜丹尼尔将留恋不舍的目光“残忍”收回。

咔嚓一声，关上大门。

这一声，让赖冠霖从头凉到脚，心灰意冷。

哥哥不是这样的，他以前都会监督自己按时吃饭的。

哥哥更不会让他碰外面那些没营养的外卖，尽管自己很爱吃炸鸡喝可乐。

哥哥还会带上自己去超市买排骨，给自己做土豆排骨汤，还去市场买辣白菜，跟阿姨砍价，带着他也爽歪歪地体验了一把。

哥哥一直都以自己为中心，非常疼爱自己。

回忆到这里，他落下了晶莹的泪水，揪心万分。

第一次对人生怀疑，不确定哥哥会不会继续心疼自己，所以他哭了。

哥哥真的喜欢他吗？

如果哥哥真的喜欢他，那他就觉得自己应该也是喜欢哥哥的。

不然为什么思念日益增加，为什么一直想着哥哥？

况且哥哥基本除了一日三餐，不予理睬自己的时候，心简直如刀割般的痛。

哥哥不为人知的秘密，如实相告。

他又想了想，关于那个“禁/忌之吻”，他不讨厌，反而还有一丝雀跃。

再深入想到哥哥吻了自己和哥哥的肩宽窄腰八块腹肌，他就可耻地//石/更了。

不行不行不行！

既然他都这样了，是不是证明，自己也是爱着哥哥的？

呼......他的脑子终于转过来了！

不能坐以待毙，更不能浪费时间了。

今晚，他必须问清楚。

“哥哥，我好像有点发烧了。”微信编辑好的短信发出去了。

让哥哥早点回家，他撒点爱的小谎话应该没事吧？

“怎么会发烧了？药箱有药，记得温水送服，冠霖要乖，吃了药睡一觉，等哥回来。”哥哥隔了一分钟回信息。

果然，哥哥心疼自己。

得意洋洋的赖冠霖心里的窃喜像汽水咕噜咕噜冒气泡，美滋滋迈着轻快的脚步上楼写作业。

凌晨时分，洗好澡的赖冠霖见手机毫无动静，连续发出去的信息像石沉大海一样，连带着自己的小脸也如同霜打茄子，焉了一半。

“冠霖啊，十分钟下来开门，我把你哥送回家。”圣祐哥头像的信息来临。

什么呀，为什么不是我哥哥？赖冠霖一秒之间从惊喜坠落。

“弟弟别失望，我可是全程盯着你哥哥，其他女职员靠近你哥的几率为零，快下来。”圣祐哥的信息又来了，像是猜到了他的失望神情。

“知道了，谢谢圣祐哥。”

刚刚那丝小失望一扫而过。

赖冠霖飞奔下楼，接哥哥回家。

他和邕圣祐还算顺利将身强体壮的哥哥扶回房间，乖巧给邕圣祐道过谢后，他又马不停蹄给哥哥打水擦身体。

指尖有些哆嗦地解开哥哥身上的白衬衫的碍事纽扣。

不知怎的，指尖转为轻轻解开哥哥的皮带，脱下哥哥的西装裤的时候，他整个人几乎都燃烧起来，浑身发烫一发不可收拾的那一种。

明明哥哥还穿着三角裤裤啊。

他努力闭上双眼，隔绝视线，但这样怎么给哥哥擦身体啊？

小孩好害羞，小孩想求助，在线等，好急。

热毛巾所到之处皆是哥哥锻炼有素的紧实线条，指腹轻触腹肌皮肤，赖冠霖壮着胆子摸上哥哥的线条。

感慨万千，同是父母亲生的，为什么自己跟哥哥肩宽腹肌差异这么多？

哥哥的腰应该很有力吧，这是赖冠霖用冷水试图冷静，给自己晕红双颊降温得出来的结果。

他第一次照顾哥哥，不清楚哥哥照顾自己，是不是是跟自己一样，幸福感爆棚？

“哥哥，我也喜欢你哦。”赖冠霖主动爬上床，睡在哥哥旁边说，非要跟哥哥十指相扣，安然入睡。

 

06

姜丹尼尔自认酒品不错，宿醉带来的头疼想揉揉太阳穴舒缓一下，可指间传来的微微颤动让他疑惑不已。

他略微惊讶，为什么弟弟会睡在自己的床上，还主动牵着他的手？

转念一想，弟弟的盛世容颜更值得他关注，真真好看极了。

姜丹尼尔的嘴角禁不住往上扬。

“哥哥，你醒了？”被人摩擦着小脸的赖冠霖揉了揉眼睛，特有的起床奶音适时响起，“头疼吗？”

“冠霖呢？”姜丹尼尔的掌心放在弟弟的额头上，“嗯，应该退烧了。”

赖冠霖刚想开口说话却被姜丹尼尔抢先。

“冠霖啊，我不是个好哥哥。”姜丹尼尔主动拉开弟弟的手，“我已经着手申请学校宿舍了，你也不用强迫自己对我好。”

弟弟接下来应该要挽留自己，他内心笃定。

什么？

为什么要搬出去，难道哥哥讨厌自己了吗？

明明今天都点了炸鸡庆祝和好的，都怪哥哥，他现在完全不想吃了。

本来昨晚还点了宵夜等着哥哥回来一起吃的，他又喝醉了。

哥哥是不是因为自己没有给出答复而伤心啊？

都怪自己没有考虑周全，过于直白的摊牌肯定伤哥哥的自尊心啊。

所以，哥哥再也不想跟自己待在一起了。

呜呜，不要哥哥搬走。

“哥哥不喜欢我了吗？”赖冠霖禁不住抽噎起来，心碎一地，“呜呜......呜呜......”

跟哥哥分开，比哥哥冷落自己还要难受千万倍！

姜丹尼尔很想把弟弟/操///哭，这个表情最好了，真的好适合弟弟啊。

“别哭啊。”弟弟落泪梨花带雨，他于心不忍，又进退两难，“......”

对自己的亲弟弟做了那种事，大概很难被原谅吧，所以他故意先躲一躲吧。

赖冠霖哇的一声，哭的更伤心了，“哥哥肯定是讨厌我了，呜呜......”

“不，我最喜欢霖霖了。”姜丹尼尔伸手抹去弟弟脸上晶莹的泪水，心痒难耐，“是冠霖不喜欢我吧，大概我们少点见，也许你会讨厌我少一分。”

他开始控制不住自己，在边缘暴走了。

弟弟停止哭泣，顿了顿，声音奶萌奶萌的，“我没有不喜欢哥哥。”

姜丹尼尔心底自嘲，“与其等来你的讨厌，何不由我来结束一切，保持适当距离。”

“不是，不要，我喜欢哥哥，是哥哥喜欢我的那种喜欢，你不要搬走好不好？”赖冠霖很委屈，哥哥非但误会自己，还要跟他保持距离。

虽然他不够哥哥聪明伶俐，当初更是被哥哥的大胆行为和语句吓得大脑转不过来。

所幸，他拐过转角，抓住9月的爱情。

哥哥是心动方言的情话达人，不知道用这句话撩人行不行？

他鼓起勇气再接再厉，“我喜欢的人喜欢我就像是奇迹。”

punch line ！（妙语）

奶音加上浓重鼻音，满满地重击了姜丹尼尔的心脏，泪痣的眼角慵懒性感，越发动情深邃的眼神尽显轻熟魅力。

他小心翼翼地挪到弟弟的身边，早起沙哑的嗓音依旧低沉富有磁性，“你再说一遍！”

“哥哥之前说想用手铐把我铐起来，锁在床上，我觉得这样是不对的......”赖冠霖没有按照哥哥的意思再说一遍，而是继续组织语言，“其他的，我愿意跟哥哥一起尝试的......”

后半句越说越像蚊子，赖冠霖捂着脸，顿时好难为情。

姜丹尼尔后知后觉，不确定自己听到的是不是真的，“后面说什么，我没听清？”

赖冠霖往前挪了一步，双手环着哥哥的后颈，唇瓣印上了他哥哥的，“说这个，哥哥喜欢吗？”

“啾啾”，蜻蜓点水的吻。

一路走来掺杂着两种感情，姜丹尼尔觉得他禁欲的日子似乎要到头了。

只见他抚上弟弟的蝴蝶骨，扣着后脑勺不让弟弟离开，并且霸道地加深了这个吻。

赖冠霖感觉到哥哥把他放下，俯身欺压下来，自己后背抵着床单，胸腔跟哥哥的相贴，同步上下起伏的呼吸，哥哥暖暖的鼻息喷到了他的脸上，原来幸福洋溢是如此的不可言喻。

身体被束缚进一个强有力的拥抱里，带着满是情意温柔的舌头轻松越过贝齿，攻陷深入湿热的口腔。

姜丹尼尔贪婪地攫取着属于弟弟的领地，用力探索过口里的每一个角落。

专属于两人的温存时光，他们彼此专心致志的接吻。

可怜的赖冠霖不会换气，生平第一次被人夺走呼吸，灼热的气息扑面而来，温润霸道的唇舌步步紧逼，唇舌辗转厮磨，鼻息互相交缠，哥哥还不断被啃咬描绘他的唇形。

大概是他的经验匮乏，撑不到最后了。

哥哥大人大发善心，离开了微微红肿的唇瓣，又恋恋不舍的啄了啄粉嫩小脸颊，“霖霖，我爱你。”

他紧紧抱着弟弟，把脸埋在他肩窝上。

V字红白相间睡衣的领口有些大，往日弟弟还抓住领口看了看自己的雪白胸口说什么领口很深。

他难免心生邪念。

天知道他当时多后悔买了同款睡衣，那个小小的动作凶猛撩拨他心底的方舟，让他无力招架。

可现在他又是何其的幸运拥有这件同款睡衣，弟弟若隐若现的锁骨，白花花的胸口他能一目了然。

情动的鼻息喷洒在弟弟颈窝上越来越粗重。

不行，弟弟没成年，他得压制住体内的满腔欲火。

至少这样抱着睡觉，已经实现了日夜幻想的画面之一。

得来不易的漂亮弟弟，千万不能吓跑！

容易擦枪走火，谨慎为上的他还是隔着被子抱抱弟弟好了！

弟弟还不能一口吃掉，姜丹尼尔很无奈。

 

07

终于，重要的时刻来临了！

姜丹尼尔卷下弟弟带着粘液的内裤，埋头吸吮铃/口，他要把弟弟美好迷人的酮体一处不落地舔干净。

嫩白的大腿根部布满吻痕，种上属于他的特殊印记。

弟弟的酮体，尤其是大腿内侧常年不见光线，比他想像中还要洁白通透。

“哥哥，不要弄，好痒！”赖冠霖的指尖陷入床铺，发白的指甲证明身体在某个程度上获得了非常舒爽的快感，“啊啊啊，啊哈......”

两个月了，赖冠霖成年了。

哥哥亲自穿上柴犬狗狗服装给他庆生，远在爱尔兰的父母跟他视频通话，还给他寄了好多礼物，还有哥哥的。

一夜之间长大，他已经是哥哥的人了。

他记得刚刚哥哥接完吻，哥哥流了好些汗，手指也是微微颤抖，解开他睡衣纽扣。

随即伸出舌尖吸吮他的耳垂、颈窝、沿着锁骨一路往下，来到平坦光滑的小肚子，小巧的肚脐眼伸出舌尖模拟抽插的动作。

眼看着自己的身体熟得像一只白灼虾，腰软又无力，只好认命地闭上杏花眼。

姜丹尼尔的俊朗笑脸贴着他光滑的大腿内侧，少年独有的线条、滑腻紧致、温度透过脸部接触传达给大脑神经。

蜜桃小脸不停地摩擦弟弟的大腿内侧，伸出舌尖舔一舔、咬一咬。

要命的前戏早已攻破弟弟的心里防线，他非法彻底占有弟弟的身体。

小孩好怕热，小孩好怕疼。

听说第一次很疼，哥哥应该会温柔相待吧？

那些被占有的地方传来阵阵酥麻，像惹来无数只蚂蚁来舔走身上的蜜糖似的。

“霖霖尼，吻痕在你身上真漂亮啊。”姜丹尼尔看着弟弟迷茫的眼神，满腔热（欲）情（望）一发不可收拾。

“哥哥，好冷，啊啊啊......好疼......”喘息不断的赖冠霖很紧张，大手捏得姜丹尼尔的手臂有些疼。

姜丹尼尔堵住赖冠霖喉咙间发出的甜腻呻吟，借助润滑剂顺利进入两根手指。

跪立的姿势方便他一口含住弟弟漂亮粉嫩的阴//茎//。

浓稠的精/液/毫无预兆地射了出来。

姜丹尼尔抓过弟弟的手往两人连接的地方探摸，“刚进去一点点，霖霖尼还习惯吗？”

他摇头。

不习惯，尺寸这么大，怎么可能习惯嘛？

他刚刚还叫得那么大声，真心觉得自己丢人。

姜丹尼尔抽出龟头，把人翻了个身，不再看弟弟那魅惑人心智的精致小脸。

好说歹说，终于把分身挤进去了，感受体内皱褶被铺平。

甬道分泌的液体增加润滑。

“霖霖尼放松，那里咬得哥哥那么紧，是怕哥哥跑掉吗？”姜丹尼尔不止情话了得，连荤话也了如指掌，“放心，我不跑，你里面很暖和呢。”

等哥哥俯下身子来吻他，他咬住哥哥的嘴唇吸吮了几秒钟，“那哥哥会一直这么地干霖霖吗？”

该死！

弟弟的逗弄不止让欲火往上窜，体内的巨物还涨了一圈。

赖冠霖现在骑虎难下（骑乘式），嘴角含笑，紧紧搂住哥哥的脖子，嘟起嘴巴往下去亲哥哥的耳垂，“哥哥，不够，还要干我......”

姜丹尼尔暗骂一句，下半身的速度丝毫不放松，按着他的细软腰肢，把怀里的小美人颠得越来越快，“哥哥天天干霖霖尼，好不好？”

“嗯，哥哥，啊哈......”赖冠霖搂着哥哥不敢乱动，呻吟越来越奶，越来越浪，尖叫声不断，说话声音断断续续的，“不要啊，太快了，啊哈......”

他将这一刻都怪罪于哥哥，是哥哥把他变成一个小色魔的。

姜丹尼尔在底下的顶弄力度越来越大、越来越狠，“喜欢哥哥什么？”

“哈啊......不知道了......”他故意不回答。

“噗滋噗滋”的抽插顶弄一直让房间充满色气暧昧的调调。

“好热......好快......我快不行了......”赖冠霖的声音被顶撞得支离破碎。

撩拨完想不负责？

姜丹尼尔不愿意轻易放过漂亮的弟弟，加大幅度继续顶弄花穴内壁，如同打桩一样，狠狠地干，把弟弟揉进自己的身体，顶撞甬道的深处，沾满情欲的嗓音攻克他的耳朵，“你可以的。”

不行啊，哥哥专门攻击他的敏感点，还明目张胆的犯规，他可以什么嘛？

他的喉咙都开始沙哑了，好吗？

哥哥像上了链条一样，越撞越用力。

如同他当初想的一样，腰果然很有力！

屁股又疼又爽，那股快感入侵大脑，从甬道开始一直蔓延到全身，他即将在哥哥的领导下，到达人生快乐的巅峰。

姜丹尼尔知道弟弟快忍不住了，狭窄的甬道疯狂收缩，伸手上下快速套弄漂亮的阴茎。

一股白灼射在两人的腰腹间，滑落至连接处，一塌糊涂。

他继续狠狠往上冲刺顶弄几十下，最终也将一股股精/液送入鲜嫩多汁的花穴中。

赖冠霖无力招架，浑身瘫软在哥哥的怀里。

姜丹尼尔把软成一团的糯米团子抱在怀里又亲又摸，格外怜惜弟弟。

今天是弟弟的第一次，还是放过他好了。

反正他们的恋爱，来日方长！

 

08

哥哥的微信头像又换回来了，是弟弟的漫画图，嘟小嘴的那一张！

一抹诡异的笑容勾起。

姜丹尼尔长久以来的“阴谋”一夜得逞，心里的兴奋激动难以言表。

 

他在弟弟面前自诩是温柔哥哥，同时又有腹黑的一面。

不过弟弟仅仅需要他的温柔霸道就可以了。

 

 

关于女朋友的问题，他曾经半开玩笑，暗示年幼的弟弟，“那我去找一个跟冠霖一样漂亮的女生当女朋友好了。”

看，他可是一直给弟弟洗脑。

 

弟弟的白皙手腕上的蜜桃汁轨迹，他恨不得冲上去舔干净！

 

不谈恋爱是因为笃定恋爱的对象非弟弟不可。

 

要不是弟弟还没成年，他完全可以扑上去猛亲弟弟了。

何须偷吻，浅尝辄止？ 

 

他不是圣人，夜里总有近乎疯狂的时候。

 

想像漂亮弟弟成年，肌肤胜雪，任他宰割。

如今他自慰的深夜时刻彻底结束了。

 

关于自己的疏忽大意，导致弟弟提前发现自己的“图谋不轨”。

他不慌张，疏远弟弟实际上最有效的“欲擒故纵”！

 

所以，自己不为人知的一面（腹黑），弟弟永远无需知道。

 

他对弟弟的宠爱无边无际，其实是变质的爱情，如同毒药，一吸不回头。

 

所以他不是一个好哥哥！

 

但这并不阻碍弟弟对他的认知。

 

乖巧的弟弟至今被蒙在鼓里，他的哥哥一直都是一位好哥哥，全世界最好的哥哥大人！

 

禁忌？

哼，切！

他打心底揶揄这两个字！

 

全文完！

 

by i..颜舒舒


End file.
